


The plague squad

by Aki_lice



Category: Plague Tale: Innocence (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, chat fic, did this for fun until i update my other fic, the kids are being DORKS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_lice/pseuds/Aki_lice
Summary: Amicia created a group chat for all of her friends and things go out of control.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Amicia De Rune created a group chat._ **

**_Amica De Rune added 4 people._ **

**_Amicia changed the chat name to ‘the plague squad’._ **

Amica: Hello! :D

Melie: Amicia what the fuck

Arthur: plague squad???

Lucas: Amicia, I do not think this is a good idea.

Rodric: hi

Rodric: since when do the twins hav phones

Amicia: I bought them phones.

Melie: yah

Arthur: our sugar mommy

Rodric: oh ok

Amicia: Don’t say that! That is weird.

Melie: pls stop using proper grammar

Arthur: it scars me

Lucas: Did you mean ‘scare’ me?

Arthur: Did i fuking stutter??

Amicia: ಠ_ಠ No fighting!

Rodric: the fuck is that

Amicia: I have the perfect one for you, Rodric.

Amicia: ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

Rodric: u know me too well, ily

Amicia: (•_•) ( •_•)>⌐■-■ (⌐■_■)

Arthur: TH FUCK IS T H AT STOP

Melie: the fuck do you mean ‘ily’ ???

Melie: Amicia???

Rodric: jealous?

Melie: why would i ever be jealous

Rodric: cuz u want her all for yourself ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Arthur: Oh god oh god its spreadin

Melie: idk what you’re talking about, rodric

Lucas: Where did Amicia go?

Melie: idk

Melie: OH GOD SHE

Rodric: she??

Arthur: She?

Lucas: She?

Amicia: (◕‿◕✿)

Melie: Hi it’s me, Amicia. Hugo stole my phone so please refrain from using any bad language until I get it back. Thank you.

Lucas: I never thought I would ever see the name ‘Melie’ next to a proper sentence.

Melie: hey fuck you

Arthur: so wait

Arthur: Amicia’s in our house??

Melie: Yeah she climbed through the window, with her dog

Lucas: Her dog?

Melie: Lion is highly trained and I taught him to climb so that we can sneak into our friends’ houses.

Melie: why the FUCK would you do that?

Rodric: why the FUCK are you two talking to each other using the same phone when you’re literally next to each other???

Melie: i cant speak cuz i’m being tackled and am  running out of ai r

Melie: She’s being tackled by me and Lion. She’s dead.

Rodric: oh rip

Arthur: damn

Lucas: Rest in pieces, Melie.

Arthur: HALGHSDLG PIECES

**_Melie changed her name to ‘Amicia 2.0’._ **

Amicia 2.0: So anyway, whoever finds Hugo and my phone will get a free lunch.

Arthur: sugar mommy

Amicia: Everyone but Arthur.

Arthur: NOOOOOOO I AM POOR PLEASE FEED ME

Amicia: what does sugar mommy mean? :0

Amicia 2.0: HUGO THROW AWAY THE PHONE AND DO NOT TALK IN THIS CHAT!

Amicia: (ᵔᴥᵔ)

Amicia 2.0: Hugo, I will find you and I will bite you then sit on you if you don’t let go of my phone.

Rodric: wow, scary

Lucas: I found him.

Rodric: WHAT NO MY FREE LUNCH

Amicia 2.0: Thank you Lucas, my favorite boy. You get a lunch.

Lucas: <3

Arthur: wow hugo’s not fav boi anymore

Amicia 2.0: He is, but my number 1 boy is Lion.

**_Amicia 2.0 changed her name to ‘Melie’._ **

Arthur: welcome back, sis

Melie: I saw my life flashing before my eyes

Melie: but it wasnt so bad cuz Amicia was here

Melie: she’s so warm ‘n cute i cry

Arthur: woah there sis

Rodric: ha she exposed herself

Lucas: You do realize Amicia can later read this, right?

Melie: fuck

Arthur: i just went to her room and amicias leaning on her shoulder and grinning at the chat

Arthur: that’s so gay

Arthur: and sweet

Arthur: wait wtf

Melie: oh no

Lucas: Amicia what did you teach your dog?!

Rodric: what’s happening

Lucas: Lion came running at me out of nowhere and took the phone from me!

Melie: HE FUCKING JUMPED THROUGH THE WINDOW WITH THE PHONE IN HIS MOUTH IM

Arthur: AMICIA WHAT THE FUCK

Amicia: He’s a good boy who is highly trained.

Amicia: That’s all.

Lucas: Does it have to do with your dad?

Amicia: Lucas don’t you dare!

Melie: speak lucas

Arthur: do not be silenced

Rodric: speak my boy

Lucas: Mr.Robert trained Amicia at a young age to

Amicia: LUCAS!

Lucas: To play fetch so if you throw a stick at  her and tell her to catch she will do it on instinct as if she’s programmed.

Melie: wild

Arthur: holy shit

Rodric: oh what a good girl

Amicia: Lucas. Meet me tomorrow, at the courtyard. We settle this like men.

Melie: idk about u guys but that threat is kinda hot

Lucas: Oh no.

Lucas: I want Melie to lower my grave.

Melie: why

Lucas: So that you let me down one last time.

Melie: hey fuck you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Melie is online.**

Melie: hey uh, did anyone see my brother

Melie: i tried to call him but

**Rodric is online.**

Rodric: yah he’s chilling at my place

Rodric:i think his phone’s done charging

**Arthur is online.**

Arthur: hey whassup

Melie: don’t go home just yet

Melie: our piece of shit dad is pissed

Arthur: fuck

Arthur: did he hurt you?

Melie: just don’t go home, ok

Rodric: bloody hell

Rodric: i’ll beat up your dad

Arthur: i shouldve been there

Melie: nah, it would have been worse

Melie: just stay at rodric’s

**Amicia is online.**

Rodric: oh uh

Amicia: Did that bastard hurt you again?

Amicia: I will kill him.

Amicia: Melie, where are you right now?

Melie: uh

Melie: Uhhh

**Melie is offline.**

Amicia: Melie?

Arthur: sis?

Amicia: Ah. Lion caught her.

Amicia: She’s in our house.

Arthur: You mean ‘mansion’

Amicia: I’m going to free her from Lion’s-

Amicia: Oh.

Rodric: what

**Lucas is online.**

Lucas: Lady Beatrice found her.

Lucas: So, did you all know that the de Rune family are basically royalty who have some gift in their blood?

Amicia: I’m going to free Melie, then we will have a serious talk, Lucas.

**Amicia is offline.**

Arthur: Amicia left

Arthur: spill the beans

Lucas: They have the power to control rats.

Rodric: thats rad

Arthur: no wonder her brother likes rats so much

Rodric: you think amicia has powers

Lucas: I know that Amicia is ripped. That she has six packs.

Arthur: damn

Rodric: one time amicia managed to lift me

Arthur: DAMN

Lucas: She gives me piggy rides while carrying Hugo in her arm.

Rodric: she’s powerful

Arthur: a goddess

**Amicia is online.**

**Melie is online.**

Amicia: LUCAS!

Melie: oh fuck you have six packs???

Amicia: I will neither confirm nor deny that.

Melie: amicia im poor and im gay i need to know

Amicia: …

Lucas: Do it for science Amicia. Tell them the truth.

Melie: SHE DOES HAVE SIX PACKS IM AJKLDJGSG

Melie: IM CRYING

Amicia: YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM.

Arthur: OH MY GOD

Rodric: BLOODY HELL

Lucas: I told you.

Amicia: Lucas, I love you but I will bury for sharing too much info.

Rodric: how does he know all this

Amicia: We basically live together at this point so…

Lucas: I have been adopted into the family.

Amicia: Not officially but he spends a lot of nights here, and he comes to my room whenever he is afraid of lightning and sleeps in my bed.

Lucas: AMICIA!

Amicia: It’s payback.

Melie: im poor and im gay and i saw heaven with my own two eyes

Amicia: ಠ╭╮ಠ

Arthur: is she sleepin on ur abs

Amicia: She’s sleeping on my abs.

Arthur: i wish that were me

Rodric: i wish that were me

Amicia: (>ლ)

Rodric: melie lived like she died

Arthur: you mean died like she lived

Lucas: Gay for Amicia.

Amicia: ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Amicia: ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ

Arthur:ami im begging u pls stop

Rodric: ami…

Arthur: shut up

Rodric: ami???

Melie: AMI????

Melie: arthur. We need to talk.

Arthur: its just a nickname stfu

Melie: thats hugo using the phone u poop

Melie: ‘ami’ will kill u

Arthur: oh shi

Arthur: i mean uh, oh poop…

Amicia: ♪~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ

Rodric: i lov how u cant tell the difference between the siblings

Arthur: they both hate me

Melie: they both use emojis

Arthur: they both feed me cuz im poor

Melie: they both feed me cuz im gay

Rodric: OH FUCK

Melie: LANGUAGE

Rodric: I FORGOT TO DO THIS THING FOR DAD FUCKIN

Rodric: SHIT

Rodric: SON OF A FUCKING

**Amicia kicked Rodric from the chat.**

Melie: woah…

Arthur: ami pls have merc

Arthur: y

Lucas: No!

Arthur: AMI BRING BACK OUR STRONG DEPENDABLE MAN

**Amicia added Rodric to the chat.**

Rodric: amicia what the fuck

**Amicia kicked Rodric from the chat.**

Melie: the things she does for her brother…

Lucas: It’s because Hugo asked lady Beatrice about ‘sugar mommy’ the other day.

Lucas: Amicia is taking extra measures this time.

Amicia: Hugo is taking the phone again. Please behave.

Melie: OK ARTHUR THE PHONE IS GONE QUICK

Lucas: Add our fallen brother back.

**Arthur added Rodric to the chat.**

**Melie is offline.**

Arthur: i missed u bro

Rodric: Bro…

Lucas: Hm…

**Lucas is offline.**

Melie threw her phone away on the bed, and lied down, waiting for Amicia to come back.

She came here on instinct, remembering the first time the girl invited her to her house… well, mansion. It was raining, and she was trying to avoid going home for as long as she could, until Arthur is free from detention.

Amicia saw her, and convinced her to go home with her until the rain is gone.

Melie was too cold and tired to refuse, even though at the time, she only saw her as the rich and popular girl who had it all, so she wanted nothing to do with her… But that day, she found out how wrong she was. Amicia brought her here, despite her always being rude and mean. Her parents welcomed her despite not knowing her, and her brother thought she was the coolest… well, second coolest person alive for some reason.

Amicia was his first and she couldn’t argue with that.

“Melie, you’re not asleep, are you?” Amicia came back, with a pack of ice.

“I’m awake, but at what cost?” Melie said, then sat up to take the ice from her friend’s hand. “You’re overreacting, he didn’t hit me that hard. I don’t need this.”

Amicia raised an eyebrow, then took it upon herself to place the ice on the redhead’s cheek, which made her wince at first.

“Don’t give me that, Melie. Mother gave me  _ orders _ to take care of you.” She joked making the redhead roll her eyes, then sighed. “You deserve better than that piece of rubbish. I want to punch him.”

“You already punched him, remember?” Melie said, softly. She remembered when Amicia found out about her and Arthur. She was furious, to the point where she actually punched their father in the face. If she was being honest, she probably fell in love with her in that moment. “You know, you can always kiss it better. I heard you do that a lot.” She changed the subject by trying to tease her friend.

“Hugo told you that, didnt he…?”

“Nah, it was your mate Lucas.” Melie smirked.

“What is it with Lucas and spreading all of my secrets?” Amicia hissed, feeling embarrassed.

“Aw, it’s okay  _ princess _ . I won’t tell anyone-” Melie was interrupted when she felt soft lips pressed against her cheek. Her eyes widened in disbelief as the other girl pulled away, her face slightly red, but mostly unfazed by her action. “Oh my God, you kissed me.”

“Yes, I did.” The brunette said, looking away. “It will heal in a matter of hours, thanks to my superpowers.”

“Oh so Lucas was right about you having powers-” Melie blinked. “So uh, I may have hurt myself somewhere else so can I get another kiss?”

“No.” Amicia smirked, and the redhead frowned. “But you know what you get?”

“What?”

“A hug!” Amicia chuckled, wrapping her arms around her friend. Melie smiled, and hugged back.

“Heh, thanks.” She said, resting her head on her shoulder. Amicia just hugged her tighter.

She didn’t care about her piece of shit father. All she needed was her brother, and this weird group of friends she made.

As long as she had them. It will be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Melie is online.**

**Arthur is online.**

**Rodric is online.**

**Lucas is online.**

Melie: hey guys remember when amicia punched my dad

Arthur: how could i ever forget

Arthur: dad looked so shocked that a 15 y o knocked him out

Arthur: a legend

Melie: yah i think about that a lot

Melie: it was really hot

Rodric: im offended that i didnt get to punch him myself

Arthur: when she found out that piec of shit was beating us

Arthur: she lookedat him ad

Melie: wow my brother cant type

Arthur: punced hm n the face and

Melie: she punched him in the face and it was the hottest thing ive ever seen

Lucas: Amicia can kill a grown man to be honest.

Melie: she can kill me and id thank her

**Amicia is online.**

Amicia: Why would I do that?

Melie: fuck, ive been exposed

Rodric: she is turned on by your agressive behavior, amicia

Amicia: Oh, okay.

Arthur: HAKLGJDSGLKJ

Amicia: Rodric

Rodric: yah?

Amicia: Why is your face buried in my fridge… How did you even get here?

Rodric: Lucas let me in.

Lucas: The question is how is he texting with his face buried in the fridge? He didn’t even turn to look at her.

Melie: hey, a man’s gotta eat

Arthur: how come everyone sneaks into your house but the servants and your parents wont kick us

Amicia: Lucas.

Lucas: Yes?

Amicia: Don’t say it.

Lucas: Okay.

Melie: what

Melie: i wanna know

Arthur: suspicious

Arthur: hey remember when melie hated ami

Amicia: Yes.

Lucas: Yes.

Rodric: ya

Melie: hey wtf no dont bring that shit up

Arthur: she was like, just cuz she’s rich and gorgeous doesnt mean shes better

Amicia: Aw… I’m gorgeous?

Melie: shut the fuck up??? IM BEING BETRAYED BY MY OWN BROTHER??

Amicia: Well, I think you’re gorgeous too.

Melie: …

**Melie is offline.**

Arthur: I just hear loud scram from the other room

Lucas: Do you mean scream?

Arthur: Did i fucking stutter

Arthur: point is, you broke melie

Amicia: Good.

Lucas: GOOD?!

Rodric: HALGHDLFKGHDSLGHSLD THE SHEER AMOUNT OF POWER RADIATING FROM THAT ONE WORD

Arthur: Im fuckig shaking

Arthur: Rodric how are u typing if u r eating

Amicia: He’s typing with his toes.

Arthur: How the fuck.

**Amicia is offline.**

**Rodric is offline.**

**Lucas is offline.**

Arthur: DONT LEAVE ME ALONE

Arthur: ANSWER ME YOU COWARDS

Arthur: HOW THE FUCK.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember you can find me on tumblr: https://akilice.tumblr.com/ come talk to me about these kids or send me asks about anything!


	4. Chapter 4

**Melie is online.**

Melie: hi losers is anyonr awake

**Lucas is online.**

Lucas: Melie why are you awake at 4am.

Melie: for gay reasons

Lucas: That literally explains nothing.

Melie: well why are YOU awake

Lucas: Research. Theories. Science.

Melie: Arthur does theories too but u dont see him doing that at this hour

Lucas: His last 'theory' was him explaining how piss and tears are the same thing.

Melie: ik, he a fucking genius

Lucas: No!

Melie: feel like pure shit i miss Rodrick

Lucas: since when do you miss him??

Melie: feel like pure shit just miss Amicia

Melie: i miss my friends man

Melie: i mean boy

Lucas: I was going to offer you comfort but nevermind.

Melie: no wait!

Melie: im just feeling lonely

Melie: which is dumb cuz ii have u guys all the time

Melie: but when i cant sleep it just sucks yknow

Lucas: I understand. The human emotions are complicated. I don't think you're being dumb.

Melie: thanks Luc

Melie: i love u guys im sorry im just shit at showing it

Lucas: We know Melie. We love you too!

Melie: hey do u have something to help mesleep

Lucas: I have a list of Lo-fi playlists!

Melie: thats so gay

Melie: yeah send me a link

**Rodric is online.**

Rodric: go the f to bed

Rodric: the phones keeps vibrarjying u suck

Melie: mute the chat u idiot

Rodric: u can mute the chat???

Melie: LMAO

Melie: loser ily

Rodric: What

Rodric: WHAT

Lucas: It's a rare moment of affection, Rodric. Take it.

Rodric: WTF

**Melie is offline.**

**Lucas is offline.**

Rodric: HOLY SHIT


End file.
